Dean's Witch
by Purple Myst
Summary: (being rewritten) Hermione is being held hostage in her flat by Ron and one day when she had earned a 'girls' day out she finally gets the nerve to leave. With the help of Sam Winchester who she met in a chat room dealing with the Men of Letters, she escapes to America.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

All she wanted to was to quit running, she was tired of running and hiding from Ron.

Ever since she told him that she didn't want to marry him or that she didn't want children early on, he had tried to keep her locked up in their Flat.

She finally got a break from being held hostage and was given a chance to go out with the girls. She was even given her wand for being such a good little witch. So after he left for work, she got busy packing and shrinking the stuff she wanted to take with her, she was leaving Ron and never coming back.

She had been secretly corresponding with a supernatural Hunter, he said he needed help getting something called the Mark of Cain off his brother before it consumed him and made him go off the deep end.

She thanked her lucky stars that Ron had let her have internet and a laptop (she told him it was for keeping in contact with her parents), so every day while he was at work she would plan her escape. First she was going to Diagon Alley and closing her Gringotts Account, then she would take the money and run to America.

She knew that would be the last place Ron or anyone would look for her, after she got there she would use her status as a war hero to gain sanctuary and a temporary visa. She already had three people (well two men and an angel) willing to help her out. It really hadn't taken all that long for her to gain their trust, in fact it was easy.

It turned out that her great grandfather on her mother's side was a Man of Letter's and her Great Grandfather on her dad's side was a Hunter. It was why her parent's didn't freak out when she was declared a Witch, they already knew that Witches and Wizards existed. Now that her parents were actually dead (even though she told Ron they had regained their memories but wanted to stay where they were) she really had no one to turn to.

So when she came across Sam on a Man of Letter's chat page asking for help with the Mark of Cain, she knew that he might be able to help her if she helped him. Once she got picture of the Mark, she began what research she could during the day while Ron was working. When she told them that she needed to get away from Ron and why they were eager to lend a hand (in Castiel's case, a wing) to get her free.

Today was the day she going to make her escape, in fact she already had Castiel and Sam waiting in a Hotel in the middle of Muggle London.

After she made sure she wasn't leaving anything behind, she quickly left. She even left a note telling Ron that she would be back around dinner (when really she was hoping to be long gone by then) and left before he came home for Lunch.

As soon as she apparited into Knockturn Alley, quickly throwing on a cloak she had hidden from Ron and walked as fast as she could to Gringotts. Once inside she quickly asked to speak to the branch manager about closing her account and withdrawing the money in Muggle currency.

She knew that Bill still worked at Gringotts and was on the lookout for him, if he spotted her then all her hard work would be for nothing. After a few minutes she was escorted into see Griphook, since he was the only Goblin still willing to work with her, Harry and Ron after they broke into the bank two years ago.

Removing the hood of her cloak she said "I need your discretion Griphook. I know that by Goblin law you can't reveal bank information of your proprietor's to other people. I want to either cash out my accounts or have them transferred to an American Branch of your bank and I need it done fast. I am leaving the magical world here in England and I am going across the pond for good." She said as quickly as she could.

Before Griphook respond there was a knock at his door, acting fast she placed her hood back on and went to stand in the shadows, it was Harry and Ron coming to withdrawal some funds for a business trip.

Since they were Auror's it was their job to hunt down rouge Death Eaters, "Ahh Mister Potter and Mister Weasley I am afraid you have caught me in the middle of a delicate meeting. I was just about to transfer this young woman's inheritance to Spain, it seems she just recently found out that her grandmother past and she is the sole heir. If you give me a few minutes to get her papers signed I can deal with your request.

"If you're in a hurry I am sure that Mister Weasley's brother would be more than happy to assist you. Now Miss Novak, I just need your magical signature and we will be all finished, I am sorry for the loss of your entire family." Griphook said.

Without a word Hermione used the backup wand she had purchased on her on her last 'good witch outing' and magically signed the paperwork transferring her accounts to a branch in America.

Luckily she had used a glamour to hide her scar before entering the bank; once the paperwork was safely in her hands, she left quickly before Ron or Harry could stop her.

Once she made it past the crowds of students getting their Hogwarts supplies, the people gawking at the latest Quidditch brooms or the students coming from George's Joke shop that he ran alongside Lee Jordon; she was safety at that back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

From there all she had to do was reach the hotel Sam and Castiel were at waiting for her. She quietly slipped into the loo and changed her appearance so she could catch a cab without a problem from outside the pub.

Afterwards she slipped out just as quietly and found a cab that was willing to stop, from there she told him which Hotel to go too and not to stop for any reason other than lights.

Once there she quickly went into the loo again and removed her glamour charm, she also unshrank her bags. She was going to make it seem like she was just another guest checking in. Fixing her skirt and adjusting her headband (it had been quite a while since she wore muggle clothing) she headed out to 'check in'.

"Hi I am here to meet my fiancée's brother and Uncle; I believe the reservation is under Sam Winchester or James Novak. Would you please tell them that Mia Granger has arrived?" she said as she was trying to calm the nervousness in her voice.

"Yes Mr. Winchester, I have a young woman here claiming to be your brother's fiancée; she says her name is Mia Granger. Of course sir, I will have her brought up right away. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do for you Mr. Winchester." The concierge said to the person on the other end.

It had worked, the ruse that they had come up with; the one saying she was his brother's Fiancée. She was almost home free, she just needed to get up to the suite and she would be one step closer to freedom.

As the bell hop took her bags she heard Ron's voice coming from behind her, 'Shit' she thought to herself. What was he doing here when he should have been at lunch with Harry or getting ready for his mission.

"Right this way Miss…." The bell hop said as if he was waiting for her name. Using an American accent, she had worked hours on perfecting she said "It's Mrs. Winchester, I am on my way up to meet with my brother-in-law. I am afraid that my holiday is being cut short, it seems my dear husband got hurt on the job."

"What does he do if you don't mind me asking?" the bell hop asked.

"He is a Private Detective, too be honest it's a family business that he and his brother run out of Sioux Falls. It does quite well as you can see, it not only paid for my yearly vacation but my brother-in-law's stay here." She said laying it on thick.

Just then the person she assumed was Sam came walking out of the elevator. "Why Sammy I am a big girl I can walk up to our rooms by myself. Is that husband of mine making you play escort again?" She asked hoping he would go along with it.

"Of course Mia, he just wants to make sure you arrive safely; after all it's not every day his lovely wife gets threatened while on vacation." Sam said as he took her baggage from the bell hop.

Once they were in the elevator she started to calm down, "Did you happen to see who that Red head was with, when you came down?" she asked.

"Yes, he was on the arm of some bleach blonde bimbo that would make the woman Dean sees look like librarians." Sam said as they headed up to their floor.

"Of course, I should have known that while he kept me locked up he was cheating on me. All those so called late nights or lunch meetings where nothing but lies. We need to get out of here before he puts two and two together and tries to come find me here." She said.

"We leave first thing in the morning, that is the earliest I can get us a flight to the US. Seeing as you need to report to the American Ministry as you called it, we have to travel by plane. Castiel on the other hand will meet us at the airport with Dean, once we land. From there we can get your visa and start the research into getting that mark removed." Sam said.

She had to admit he was pretty good looking but he wasn't her type, she would never admit it but she had a thing for the bad boys. The type she couldn't take home to meet mom and dad, not that it really mattered anymore. Sam looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ or in a court room, not out hunting supernatural creatures.

It made her wonder what Dean looked like was he like him or was he more of a bad boy, right now all she cared was getting out of London before Ron came looking for her. It was the last thing she needed was to be caught leaving the country and dragged back by her hair.

This time being forced to were a magical tracking device or having her wands broken. She was trying to get away from the abuse not get sucked back into it and of course Harry was oblivious to it all.

Whenever he and Ginny or any of the Weasley clan came over, he played the dutiful and attentive boyfriend. That and her being aloud out of the Flat for a 'girls' day was the only time she was granted privileges, such as being allowed to use her wand unsupervised.

When it was just them, she was only to use her wand when he was home and it was to cook all HIS favorite meals. It was all about him and what he wanted for dinner, anytime she would try to incorporate a muggle meal she loved he would throw a fit. Saying she was a Witch and she needed to drop the muggle part of her or he was going to make her.

She was lucky that he never left a bruise on her otherwise she would have had to hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once Hermione was safely in the room she was going to be sharing with Sam for the night, she started to calm down. So far Ron hadn't realized that it was really her in the lobby, he had been too busy trying to shove his tongue down so poor woman's throat.

She dug out her old Ancient Ruins book and began to see if by chance she missed something when she had read through it the other day. So far nothing she was reading was hitting home about this Mark of Cain, she knew that her old school might have the book she needed but until she knew that she was completely safe from Ron's grasp, she wasn't going to reach out to her former Transfiguration Professor turned Headmistress.

Throwing the book down in defeat she walked over to the large window overlooking the River Thames, from where she was standing the people below looked like ants as they ran back and forth.

She had completely spaced that there was a real life Angel working with Sam and his brother Dean at least until he popped in and scared her.

When Sam heard her scream, he came running out of his room in nothing but a pair of jeans that hung low on his hip and his bare feet holding a gun.

"Miss Granger I am sorry to have scared you, I have heard many great things about you and your kind. I heard that the young age of Seventeen you and many other of your kind defeated a Dark Wizard and some of his followers" the newcomer said as he looked her over.

"Yes I did help defeat said Dark Wizard but I lost many people who were close to me including my parents. I had sent them away for their own protection just to have them die in a car accident two weeks after they arrived in Australia. I would really like to forget that please because it also deals with the person I am trying to get away from. He had once been one of my closest friends and after the war he told me that I was his and his alone.

"So when I met Sam on the website asking about the Mark of Cain, I jumped at the chance to have someone from outside the magical community to talk to. Then when I found out that his father was both a Man of Letter's and a Hunter, I knew that I had to take chance and ask if there was a way Sam could help me get to America. I told him about who and what I was, I even sent him a updated copy of Hogwarts A History.

"Once I had gained not only his but his brother's trust I knew that we could all benefit from each other's help. But unfortunately the books I have in my possession have nothing on the Mark and I think I know where I can find it but I would have to go back to my old school to find out." She said as she tried not to stare at Sam's body.

"I can escort you to this school, if you wish Miss Granger." The new gentleman said.

"You know that might work, if you can get me to Hog's Head Inn I can get into the Castle that way and Ron will never know. I might even be able to get Sam into the Library to help me search the Restricted section. The text we might need should be there, I just need to get permission from the current Head Mistress to bring a Muggle on the Grounds." She said as she quickly turned away from Sam.

Even though he really wasn't her type she had to admit to herself he did have very nice body to look at.

Using her Patronus, she asked McGonagall if she and two guests could access to the school library; she also asked that her visit not be mentioned to anyone.

After a few minutes her response came back, "Of course Miss Granger, you are always welcome."

She sent one more saying that she and her two muggle guests will meet her at Hog Head Inn in about an hour. Keeping her back to Sam, "My old teacher will meet us and escort us up to the Castle, she has a special way of letting Muggles see the school instead of Ruins like other muggles see. We need to leave soon that way I can have a glass of firewhiskey to settle my nerves, before I tell her what is going on and why I need her discretion about my visit and the fact I am in the company of Muggles." She said.

Taking quick action Sam got dressed and was ready to go in a matter of minutes, since Cass was an Angel of the Lord he already knew where to go. She took Sam by the arm and apparited to Hogsmede, once they three of them arrived she quickly ushered them into Hog's Head Inn.

Once inside she ordered two glasses of firewhiskey, "Trust me Sam, you're going to need this. Once you get inside remember that you're a quest of mine and that you can't destroy the Ghosts that live in the school. You both will need to stick by me and the Head Mistress or you will wind up lost. We are here on a fact finding mission and not a tour of the school I spent eight years at." She said as she placed a glass in front of Sam.

She laughed at his face, it was the very same one she had when she first tried it all those years ago. After sometime her former Professor came in and headed right towards their table.

"Shall we get on with it? You are in luck, most of the staff hasn't arrived yet and it will be easier to find what you need without people asking a lot of questions. Besides Dumbledore had a feeling that you would be showing up sooner or later.

"You don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone, as far as I am concerned I haven't seen you since you graduated. In fact, I can make copies of whatever books you made need, that way you don't have to stay a minute longer than you need to." McGonagall said quietly.

"Professor I need to explain somethings before we go up to the Castle. First this is Sam Winchester, he is a Supernatural Hunter; he hunts demons and other things that go creep in the night. Second this is Castiel, he is Angel of the Lord; other than that I really don't know much about him.

"Now on to the reason I am sitting here in Hog's Head asking permission to use the school library. You see my great parents on both sides where from America and they both lead completely different lives. I found out who and what they were, when I went to clean out my parents' home after I found out they had died in Australia.

"I had lied to Ron and told him that I was just cleaning out the house so I could sell and send the money to my parents. I never told him that they had died, so when I came up with the idea of helping people I asked him for internet and a laptop. Over the past few years I have been helping Hunters with their assignments but I told Ron I was really talking to my parents'.

"You see after I came back Ron changed, he went from the caring and sweet to controlling. I wasn't allowed to work or use my wand unless he was home. He wanted me to become completely dependent on him but little did he know I was working and getting paid for helping the Hunters.

"A few months ago while on the Men of Letters chat page, I came across a young man trying to find a way to get a dark mark of sorts removed from his brother's arm before he started a killing spree. I had him send me a picture of the mark and I have been researching with what books I had at my disposal. And whenever I was giving a chance to go out with the girls I would check Flourish and Blotts, to see if they had any books on the subject. I would come up with nothing but I kept looking.

"Then I came up with an idea, I could do better research if I was there with them. So I did some research and found out that I could go to America as along I had American Sponsors, I would be able to get a Visa from the American Ministry.

I played the perfect girlfriend and asked Sam if I could get them to help me out. They agreed and I waited until today to pack up my things and leave, I was sitting in the hotel room going through my books again when I realized that the books we might need are in the schools restricted section. You know the rest and I am needing you to keep the fact that I was here, knowing Ron this will be one of the places he checks for me. I don't have to worry about Aberforth telling him because Ron wouldn't think of checking to see if I stopped in here." Hermione said.

"Of course Miss Granger I fully understand, let's get you and your guests up to the school before some sees you and does tell Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

Once they finished their drinks, McGonagall handed Sam an amulet to wear; she said it would help him see the school and what's inside.

Castiel declined to go into school and went back to wait for us in the hotel, he said he would let Dean know about the progress. So Sam, Hermione and her former Professor (current Head Mistress) walked up to the Castle. Once inside left the two of them in the library's restricted section, after going through about a dozen or so books it was Sam who found it.

"Dark Marking and Their Meanings" it was on page four hundred and three that Sam found "Mark of Cain". It said that the Mark of Cain was giving to Cain as a punishment for killing his brother Abel. God told Cain that as long as one bears the Mark, the darkness in which Cain used to kill his brother wouldn't be set upon Earth. But he was doomed to walk the Earth until he either repented for found someone to transfer the Mark too.

But the person who the Mark is transferred too, can't be just anyone. It had to be someone who's soul was as dark as his and has been to Hell and back, once the Mark is transferred the original bearer will die. There was a second way to remove the Mark, the bearer had to do something so good that the Mark will fade and the Darkness will no longer have power over the bearer.

Sam was stunned, Dean had to do some kind of Amazingly good deed for the Mark to fade. But what was considered Amazingly good? How were they going to figure that out before the Darkness consumes what is left of his soul, Sam thought.

"Has your brother ever done anything in his life? According to this is says that the bearer had to have been in Hell, why was Dean in Hell Sam?" Hermione asked as she made a copy of the page.

"I had done something stupid and in order to save my life Dean made a deal with a cross road Demon. The demon sent Hell Hounds after Dean, when it was time to collect, it was only a few months up here but for Dean it seemed much longer. It was Castiel who was sent by God himself who broke Dean out of his Cage in Hell, according to Dean if he had stayed longer he would have broken down and start torturing the souls down there." Sam said.

"Ok why wasn't that consider a selfless act?" Hermione asked.

"It was before he was given the Mark of Cain, so now we have to get him to commit a selfless act or be faced with losing him to the darkness forever. Great it just keeps getting better." Sam said.

After putting the book away, Hermione and Sam went to thank McGonagall for letting them use the library and that they found what they were looking for.

"I hope that everything works out for you both, also I have been in contact with our school's American counterpart. They said if you wish to continue to further your education while in America to contact them and they will gladly accept you. It seems your name was down in their books as well as ours, I believe it was because your family was originally from America. Now I have lifted the apparition ban on the school, you may apparite from inside the school grounds back to where you are staying." McGonagall said.

"Miss Granger, I do hope you continue your Education. I would like to hear that you have become a teacher, I think you would make a great Potion Mistress or Transfiguration Professor. I may have not always shown it but you were one of the best students I have ever taught. It's not often that a mere second year can successfully brew a Polyjuice Potion, that was advance potion work. I would have giving you an Outstanding potion had you brewed in class and had been a Slytherin." Snape portrait said.

"Thank you sir, but at the moment I am merely going to help someone in need. I believe it makes me a true Gryffindor, to want to help someone. Besides I wouldn't have survived in Slytherin, there has never been a muggle Witch or Wizard in Slytherin House and I think Salazar himself would come back as a ghost just to torment me himself sir." Hermione said.

Without saying anything else Snape left his portrait, Hermione grabbed a hold of Sam and apparited them back to the Hotel room.


End file.
